Tough Love
by Chesh.Loves.Yhu
Summary: This story is about Yochiru finally finding out she has a big sister. The big sister falls in love with kenpachi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from bleach. I only own Doru.

My name is Doru . I am a 17 year old girl. I have dark pink hair and pink eyes. I have a younger sister. But she doesnt know that im alive. Although Ive been watching her when I can. You all may know here. Her name is Yachiru. Now, lets begin with the story shall we. . .

Chapter One

"Get her!"

"Dont let her get away!"

This was my life. Ever since I can remember I have been being chased. Weather it were souls from the Soul Soceity or Hollow's. I began running as fast as I could, leaning forward to catch speed. I know I should be thinking about trying to stay alive, Correct? But I wasnt. There was actually only one thing that I was thinking of. And that was about my little sister, Yachiru. Not to long ago I had put a letter on her table as she slept so that when she can wake up. She would finally know that she had a sister. . .

- - With Yachiru - -

Yochiru had just awoken from her nap. As she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes she saw something white on the bedside table. She took her hands away from her face and gently took the letter from the table. She opened the letter and began to read,

**Dear Yachiru, **

**I know that you may be curious of who put this letter on your table. You dont know who I am, but I know who you are. Now dont start panicing. Ever since youve been taken in by Kenpachi Zaraki I have been watching you. Making sure that you were kept safe at all cost. Yachiru, my name is Doru. I am your sister. I always wished that I could have helped you before Zaraki had found you. But I was being chased. And currently I still am. Whenever you need me, even if it is important of not blow the whistle, I will come. I know that you would want me to meet Zaraki. Im always watching you Little Yachiru. You will always be protected.**

**Love your dear sister, Doru**

Yachiru blinked, "I have a sister?" She asked her self, "But wait, what whistle?"

Yachiru looked around hoping to find the whistle that her long lost sister was talking about. She was just about to give up after looking under the bed, when she saw a bright red whistle on her pillow. Yochiru blinked, and grabbed the whistle holding it up. "Pretty. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenny! Kenny!" Shouted yachiru. Kenpachhi Zaraki looked down at her from his desk, "What is it Yachiru?" He asked. "Look at this pretty whistle I got!" She said smiling happily as she held up the bright red whistle. "Huh? Whered you get that?" He asked her grabbing the whistle from her and looking at it closely. _Theres some weird spirtual energy coming from it_, Thought Kenpachi. Yachiru quickly jumped onto his back and grabbed the whistle, "Doru-chan gave it to me!" She said happily putting the whistle around her neck.

"Doru-chan?"

"Uh huh! She left it on my pillow! She said that anytime I need her help or something to blow the whistle and she'll come!"

Just as Kenpachi was about to say something an alarm came on.

**ATTENTION! ALL CAPTAINS AND LIEUTENANTS TO SOKYOKU HILL! ALL CAPTAINS AND LIEUTENANTS TO SOKYOKU HILL! **

Kenpachi smirked as Yachiru smiled, "yay! time to see Kenny fight! Yay! Yay!" She shouted happily as she waved her hands in the air. Kenpachi quickly flashed steped to Sokyoku hill, to see every other captain with their lieutenants. Suddently there was a sound like a howl. Everyone looked up to see about 10 grandes. "You have got to be kidding me" Matsumoto whined not far back in the group. Kenpachi then took no time to jumped up and slash at a grande as everyone soon joined in.

Not to long everyone were having a hard time fighting off the grandes, there were still about 3 grandes left. The captains and lieutenants were all having trouble standing up. Yachiru was sitting next to Kenpachi was was breathing abit fast. "Kenny? what are we going to do? Their really strong!" Yachiru shouted waving her arms around panicing as she saw a cut on his shoulder. Suddently Yachiru stopped, remembering something. She grabbed onto the whistle that was around her neck and started thinking. _What if I call Doru-chan! Will she be able to help! _

Yachiru wasted no time to blow the whistle. Thinking it was a good idea. As she blew the whistle everyone was looking at her in wonder of what she was doing. As Yachiru took the whistle out of her mouth a flash of white and red flew past her. "Huh?" She looked up at the grande seeing the flash of white and red heading towards the giant hollows.

**MY POV**

I was laying in a tree with my hands behind my head as a pillow to keep my head from hitting the tree bark. I wasnt far from Sokyoku Hill, I was in kinda like my dream world. Thinking about things that ive been having trouble with. But also keeping guard, listening to my surroundings. Suddently I heard a howl coming from exactly Sokyoku hill. I sat up leaning on my hands and blinked, "Oro? A hollow?" I asked myself. I then shrugged, "The soul reapers would be able to handle it" I said to myself throwing a arm in the air then resting it on my stomach. I started thinking again and was getting lost in my own little world when I heard a high pitch sound. I sat up quickly, my eyes wide. _The whistle! _

I shouted in my head, quickly jumping down the tree and running towards Sokyoku Hill. As I got closer I saw 3 grandes. I sighed, I hated those things. I quickly ran passed Yachiru, she was with Zaraki. I continued to run towards the hollowing, when I was close then I took out my Zanpacto and being slashing at the mask. Quickly getting rid of 2 of them. I landing on the ground and saw everyone looking at me. But I wasnt worried at that. I was looking for the 3rd hollow. Suddently I heard a gasp. I looked towards Yachiru to see the grande raising a arm and started to bring it down. My eyes widened but then I glared. _ I will protect her! No matter what!_

I quickly advanced towards her and grabbed her before the hollow can hit her. I began running but kept looking around for Zaraki, I saw that he was grabbing onto his shoulder and looked to be in pain. _He was supposed to be watching her!_

I mentally growled and didnt notice Yachiru looking at me till I looked down at her. I blinked as she continued to stare at me. I quickly ran towards Captain Unohana that was healing Zarakis shoulder and put Yachiru down quickly before running towards the grande. "Glow korashi!" I yelled out slashing my zanpacto at the grandes direction causing a slash of purple to speed towards the grande as it grew larger. It quickly reached the grande, hitting it at the mask causing it to shreak in pain before disappearing. I landed on the ground once more and looked around. I began to walk away when I heard a "Wait!".

I slowly looked up to see the head captain Yamamoto, "Who are you?" He asked me as he advanced towards me. I blinked, "My name is Doru, I dont have a last name" I told him quietly. He nodded, "Why did you come here" He asked as he stopped walking once infront of me. I looked down, "I heard. . .the whistle" I said in a low voice knowing he wouldnt know what I was talking about. He blinked in confusion as I expected, "What whistle if I may ask?"

I was about to answer when I was cut off my a familar voice, "Doru-chan!" I looked down at the small girl as she hugged me around the waist, "You came! You really came! I blew the whistle and you came!" She shouted happily huggin my waist tighter and she let tears flow down her face. I smiled softly and patted her head, "Of course I would come Yachiru, afterall I cant let you get hurt, plus! You blew the whistle~!" I said. She let go of my and whiped her tears before turning around and throwing her hands in the air, "This is Doru-chan! She is my sister!" She shouted happily. I heard some people gasp and saw some looked taken back.


End file.
